OTP Challenge
by just-need-hannily
Summary: My 30 chapter FanFiction about Hannily using various prompts I've stumbled across. Parts will be fluffy, other bits will be raunchy, and we might have angst. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can and give a vague warning about what to expect before each chapter. Instead of being one flowing story, my fic will be a string of random oneshots unless I get asked for spin offs.
1. Holding Hands

_Author's Disclaimer: None of the characters I'm writing about are mine, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars. _

_ Author's Personal Note: I am participating in a 30 day challenge to write about my One True Pair [i.e. OTP] which happens to be Hannily. If anybody has any suggestions to better improve my skills, or anything they would like me to write about, I would be happy for both the criticism and to oblige to your needs. The Hannily fanbase is not large enough for my liking, and I would be honored to add more submissions to our small collection. I hope you enjoy this, and for fair warning, this story does have triggers._

There is a well-known cliché about hands fitting perfectly in one another. In my life, I've never had the small lines on someone's hand align with mine. To me, a hand is similar to a fingerprint. Not one is exactly like the other. Take for example Toby Cavanaugh has callused and clumsy fingers for his carpentry whereas Aria's nimble and tiny fingers are designed for writing. Not to mention the other variables, such as the literal size of palms and wrists, length of each phalange, and freckles.

Before my dad was deployed to Afghanistan, he clasped his enormous hand around mine, telling me that everything would be okay. I guess that's what spawned my fascination with the act of holding hands. I preserved that memory in case he never came back. Probably due to his nervousness, his palms were sweaty and in an effort to calm me down, his thumb traced the back of my hand. He hadn't kissed me before he left; instead he chose his own goodbye of choice. It was completely bizarre and for a while it hurt me. How was it fair that as I was growing up fathers and daughters everywhere bonded? It wasn't, and life was shit. Father's Day was hell. At school they'd make us do projects to give home to our dads and I kept making things hoping he would come back on the most special day of the year. When I got home with bright eyes waiting for him, my mom would have to explain to me every single year that Dad wouldn't be coming home for a while with tears in her eyes. That's why I took such a simple gesture as the most important one in the world, because my dad had made it extraordinary to me.

I tried to recreate the feelings it gave me with friends and family, but it was no use. Each hand had a different texture, a different style. Growing up without a dad and only half of a mom wasn't a walk in the park. I buried myself in swimming and refused for anyone to hold my hand until I was in high school. I'd decided since I couldn't construct the feeling of pure love, I would taint one of the most bittersweet moments of my life. That changed when Ali and I became friends. Every one of those girls was affectionate. Not only that, but they were genuine. Whenever they would perform simple acts such as snuggling or hugging, you could just tell they cared about you. It made you feel loved, it made me feel like I belonged somewhere for the first time in my life.

Hanna and I always seemed to be closer than anybody else in the group, though we didn't act on it. We could pretty much read each other's minds with looks, and with touches and hand gestures, could have secret conversations. Both of us were scared that Alison would kick us out of her group if we became closer to each other than her. Neither of us blamed each other for doing so, the five girls we'd grown to love were a second family, and we didn't want to risk the only place we felt safe. I remember the first time we actually talked, not just those shitty small conversations we had to keep up around the group. It was early in the morning, a school night in a cold month. I remember because she called me crying saying she was outside my door. Normally I would've told her to go home, but Hanna's voice sounded even more self-doubting than usual, and I'd heard her teeth chattering. Instead of taking her home I'd tiptoed down the stairs and let her in. She silenced her tears for a few moments as I lead her up to my bedroom.

As soon as I had shut my door, Hanna engulfed me in a hug. Her tears left tiny splatters on my shoulder, and for a while we stood like that, her arms around my neck and mine respectively gripping her back. After she stopped shaking, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find, (which happened to be a soft blanket) and wrapped it around her. I told her to sit on my bed and she did so. I asked something along the lines of, 'Why are you here?' or, 'What's wrong?' She poured her heart out to me that night. Hanna told me her mom and dad were fighting every night and how she couldn't take it anymore. We talked about how her dad was a douchebag for cheating on Mrs. Marin for a while, but she suddenly changed topics.

"Do you think I'm ugly? Don't lie to me."

Her question startled me. Even though all the guys at Rosewood high were gaga over Ali, Hanna had always been beautiful. She had the cutest button nose, and a stunning set of cyan colored eyes. Her hair was the healthiest I've ever seen, somehow it always managed to look soft and it stayed in place almost perfectly. I didn't hesitate to tell her she was the most beautiful person I'd seen, and it was completely true.

Then she launched into a story about how insecure she was. Hanna couldn't control the volume of her voice as she told me all of the terrible things Ali said about her. She said she felt guilty for eating when Ali called her 'Hefty Hanna' (Something none of the other girls didn't know was going on). Apparently today our wonderful ring leader had told Hanna that she should kill herself so that nobody would have to look at her again. I felt my mouth opening to say something, but Han shushed me, not done with her story yet. She continued to tell me about her constant struggle with bulimia and that Ali had been the one to tell her she needed an eating disorder to be as pretty as she was. Not only this, but every time she purged, she kept track of it on her wrists using a razor.

I felt myself tearing up, not knowing that she was going through so much. I felt guilty for not being able to help her, to stop Alison, to do anything. What she said next is something I never wanted to hear come out of her mouth again. With her puffy eyes and trembling jawline, she looked me in the eyes before she whispered the next part.

"I was going to kill myself tonight."

Surges of emotion rippled through my body. Sorrow for losing somebody who hadn't even died, grief for the pain that must be going on in Hanna's brain. I couldn't pinpoint them all because they were rushing right over my head and filling my veins. She began crying again, and even though it was a gesture I'd avoided my entire life, I reached across the bed and held onto her hand as tightly as I could. I tried my hardest to convey everything I was thinking, and how much I cared about her by wiping away each tear from her face.

"Don't ever leave me, okay? You're important to me. I need you."

Hanna slowly nodded her head, and still seeing the hurt and fear in her eyes, I let go of her hand for a moment. Silently asking for permission, I slowly unraveled her right sleeve, knowing she was left-handed. There weren't many scabs, but they were thick and it looked like they had been painful. I knelt beside her on my bedside and kissed each and every cut I could see. When I was done, I held her hand again, letting the silence make up for everything words couldn't convey. Neither of us slept that night, minds racing and hearts heavy with a solemn tone. Instead, I comforted her the best way I knew how. My hand consumed hers, and I rubbed tiny circles around the back of her hand.

Ever since that night, holding hands has been our thing. We reserved it for each other, and sometimes we did it subconsciously. Even when I told her I was lesbian, she didn't mind and she held my hand in public anyways. Sometimes I could see her breaking, and I knew exactly what to do to help her. It wasn't just a thing we did when we were feeling down though. It was also a motion we used to express our happiness. If I'd done well at a swim meet, when I was done, she'd take my hand and squeeze it lightly. Sometimes I would remind her how beautiful she was and how much I was grateful she was still here. She'd get this sly grin on her face and swing our arms up and down in lieu of a response. It was the only answer I'd ever need from Hanna.


	2. The First Kiss

_Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, otherwise Hannily and Sparia would be dating already._

_ Author's Note: This chapter will be fluffier than a cat rolling around in a pile of feathers aimlessly pawing at a butterfly. _

We silently exchanged looks of apprehension. Would it be worth the wait? Having high expectations had always been an issue of ours, but I had faith that this would be different. After a few seconds of debating, Emily looked at me with pure terror in her eyes.

"I can't do this Hanna."

"Here, we'll do it together then."

"But I don't want it to be over! I already know what's going to happen. I just don't understand why they would do this to us. After all the devotion we've poured into them, this is how they repay us? It's not fair. I don't want to watch it anymore."

I could see how worked up Emily was getting and I let out an airy laugh, amused by the distressed look on her face.

"Quit laughing you little turd! I know you love this show as much as I do."

The embarrassment worked its way to her cheeks, and for some unknown reason, my giggling grew tenfold. After a while of my chuckling, I looked up at her to see her glaring. I wrapped my arms around her mid-section and placed my head on her shoulder only to be shook off.

"No snuggling for you this episode."

"That's okay! I'll just cuddle this here pillow until you get lonely."

She narrowed her mahogany eyes as I draped myself around the fuzzy decorative cushion in an attempt to make her jealous. Eventually she turned away, took a few deep breaths and pressed play, her nervousness clear.

Deciding it was our tradition, I sat so our shoulders were touching and lightly drew patterns on the back of her palm. Trying not to disturb the ominous tone the show was setting, I whispered.

"You never said anything about holding hands."

"SHHHH! The theme is about to start!"

Recognizing she had clearly lost interest in our feud, I sprawled out onto her. My body was slanted diagonally, my legs taking up the whole couch, and my head propped against her shoulder. Emily didn't even notice our new position. I closed my eyes, focusing on her reactions to the show. Her heartbeat would hammer against my back, providing me an odd serenity. She made small commentary with herself, brainstorming new theories and discarding old ones. Occasionally, Emily's breath would hitch, or she would let out a frustrated sigh.

After the television stopped making noises and Emily hadn't moved, I repositioned myself so I could see her facial expression. She sat there, her beautiful tan face twisted into a dazed appearance. Em was so vulnerable, so animated. Something about her very essence just flashed before my eyes. She cared so much, about this stupid show, about our group's stupid problems. Why did she care so much? I don't really know what was making me see her in this light, but it was so utterly beautiful I couldn't deny it. All the features on her face formed into her, her character and I felt overwhelmed by what I was seeing, of what I was thinking.

I wondered what it would be like to live her life. Every single day she went through so much more than I could ever imagine, yet she did it as if it was effortless. Her eyes were so full of compassion and empathy and she was so human. Seeing her personality for her face was blinding. How could I have missed this before? I needed to make up for it. I needed to show her I cared. I have to do something!

Instinct took over and I cupped her cheeks with my tiny hands. Before she could stop me, I kissed her slowly, softly, trying to drink up Emily's soul. After a while of our lips growing accustomed to one another, I pressed a light peck against her lips before backing away. My head was spinning, drunk off of the pure euphoria I was experiencing. _What the hell Hanna?! Do something! Say you're sorry. You're going to fuck up a perfectly good friendship because of a reckless impulse?_

"Han?"

Her gentle voice was worried for me as she reached out and delicately touched my forearm. Instead of listening to my internal monologue, I felt the need to kiss her again. To define the taste that was left lingering on my lips. This time with more urgency, I pulled her body against mine as my hand traveled through her hair. If there were any thoughts of confusion or regret on her part, I couldn't tell. Our bond was so defined, I didn't even have to try when I was kissing her. It was so natural and clean. I already knew everything she looked for, everything that drover her crazy, everything that she hated.

As our tongues brushed for the first time, I felt my whole body heat up. Again, I pulled away from her, but kept my hands touching her. I licked my lips, saving her taste as long as I could. I looked down at her, both of our eyes still lidded with lust and confusion. Somehow I had ended up straddling her. I felt the need to explain myself before things became too heated, too serious. All the thoughts racing through my mind were ignored, and I spluttered nervously.

"I really like you."

Now it was her turn to laugh at me, and for me to feel like a fool. Seeing the humiliation and anxiety in my eyes, she pressed a light kiss to my temple and chuckled.

"I gathered as much. Nobody has ever kissed me like that."

Hearing the familiarity and coziness in her voice settled me down greatly. She wasn't freaking out about me kissing her out of the blue. Being with her, both romantically and in a friendship way was almost always effortless. We hadn't come to a decision, neither of us even had to ask. Soon we kissed in public, not really defining our relationship. Instead, we enjoyed each other's company and our affections swelled for one another. As unexpectedly as our love had blossomed, that didn't stop either of us from knowing what we had was existent.


	3. It's a Bet

Hanna Marin was a naturally flirtatious person. Most of her usual behaviors were considered provocative, which was probably why half the school was trying to date her, and the other half was trying to be her. Her close friends thought nothing of the way she snuggled up during movies, or the brisk pecks she would leave on their cheeks. On the other hand, Emily rarely advocated physical contact. She was comfortable when others would hold her hand or play with her hair, but normally, Emily was never the one to initiate these actions.

However when the two girls were around each other, their roles reversed. Every gesture Hanna shared with her friend was precise and articulate, whereas Emily's motions became sloppy and careless. Spencer and Aria noticed their movement changes almost immediately. For example, at sleepovers, Emily would demand to sleep next to Hanna, and in the morning, the two would wake up a tangled mess. And if they were sitting on the couch, playing video games, after Emily had done something nice, Hanna would smile and pat her thigh twice, a bit more friendly than necessary. Though the personality swap seemed a bit awkward to Spencer and Aria, the girls went with it, chalking it up to how comfortable they were with each other.

Though neither of the girls would admit it to themselves, there were a few deeper reasons for their temporary changes. In Hanna's opinion, when she showed affection, the actions she used were overused, too washed up for Emily's tastes. She had subconsciously convinced herself that if she lessened the amount of times she touched Em, the more special those few touches would become. Unfortunately, this wonderful swimmer was the only person Hanna really wanted to act overly friendly with. Sometimes Emily would smile her traditional shy look, and Hanna would want for nothing else except to press a light kiss to her forehead. Other times, Em would be stretching in the morning, the hem of her shirt rising slightly, and Hanna would feel the overwhelming urge to envelop Emily into a tight embrace.

Emily felt surreally comfortable in her skin around her favorite fashionista. Even around some of her close friends, Em felt as if she had to slink back into her shell. To avoid misconstrued ideas, she made it a point not to touch any other girls. The gossip and rumors about who she liked changed every day and a long time ago, Em had decided the only way not to add fire to the flame was by evading any type of PDA. Nobody complained about this unspoken agreement, it seemed to be efficient. Regardless, her need to be held did not suddenly disappear, she merely rechanneled her efforts. Hanna was the person Em trusted the most, for uncountable reasons. Emily had come out to Hanna, time and time again, the blonde had cheered her up, and they could tell each other secrets nobody else would understand. The bond between them was undeniable. Knowing that cuddling up to Hanna wouldn't seem suspicious to outsiders was just an extra bonus for Emily. So while around her best friend, Emily hoarded hugs and innocent kisses as if they were made out of gold, because they were the only forms of affection she would allow herself.

In turn, both girls received what they were looking for. The longer their flirtationship went on, the more Spencer and Aria began to tease them. It started out kindly enough, with small witty comments and small wagers. One day, during chemistry, Hanna complained about how chilly the room was, and Emily immediately stripped off her sweatshirt. Without thinking, the blonde mumbled something along the lines of, 'Thanks darling' and pressed a kiss to Em's temple, and both of them flushed to a rosy pink, with giant grins on their faces. Spencer and Aria both groaned as little children do when they see their parents share a kiss. During lunch that same afternoon, Em and Hanna were giggling at some inside joke as they played footsies under the table. Aria opened her mouth as if to say something, but Spencer shot her a look which said, 'Not now.' Begrudgingly, Aria dropped the subject and started a conversation about how excited she was for her concert coming up. Spencer could only handle so much chatter about a young fellow named Christofer Drew, so before she snapped at her buddy, she suggested a sleepover between the four girls. All replied eagerly, hoping to down a few shots of vodka at Spencer's.

That night, Emily ended up drinking more than she could handle. Asking who would be deemed with the task of looking after her was a no brainer, and it was asked rhetorically, mostly to be courteous. Hanna quickly volunteered, apologizing for having to make sure Em was going to be okay. Spencer and Aria didn't mind, knowing that if either of them were in her position, they would have done the same thing. Hanna walked into the tiny bathroom to see Emily puking her brains out into the porcelain toilet. When she finished heaving, with as much gentleness as she could muster, Hanna dampened a washcloth and cleaned the corners of her friend's mouth. She pulled Em's hair back into a messy bun. Just before she could finish, Emily began heaving violently, making disgruntled noises as she did. Hanna rubbed soothing circles on her back as she finished her second round, and hopefully her last.

After the swimmer finished emptying her stomach, she looked at Hanna with pleading eyes. Hanna knew she wanted to go to rest, but at the same time, she didn't want to get vomit on Spencer's guest room sheets. With a slurred and pouty speech, Emily announced there was nothing left in her stomach and that she was tired. Giving in, Hanna helped lug Em onto the queen sized bed as she had done so many times before. She was about to go back to Spencer and Aria before she felt a tug at her arm.

"Please stay with me."

"Em."

"Han."

"You're going to be passed out in like five minutes, why do you need me here?"

"I just do."

Hanna debated with herself, knowing she wanted to catch up with her other friends tonight. She also knew Emily was a wonderful friend, who wouldn't abandon her if she was drunk off her ass. Deciding she needed to at least say goodnight to the other girls, Hanna promised Em she would be back in a few minutes. Explaining the situation was easier than she had expected it to be, but for some odd reason, when Hanna came downstairs, Spencer had a smug look on her face. Though when she said Emily needed her, Aria was the one who looked coy. Not thinking much about it, Hanna walked back up the stairs and flopped onto the bed. Em looked at her with bright eyes and straddled her.

"You came back!"

"Of course I did, you asked me to. Now move over, you said you wanted to sleep."

"Oh, yeah. Okay!"

Emily rolled over onto her side and to her frustration, Hanna didn't attempt to move closer to her. She let out a high pitched whine before flipping over again so they were facing.

"Han!"

"What now?"

"Why don't _you_ ever cuddle _me_?"

A bit more than shocked and flustered, Hanna bolted upright into a sitting position. She knew Emily was always touchy with her, but she hadn't ever heard somebody address the way they acted around each other, and to hear it from Em herself was mind-opening.

"Do you like that?"

Em's eyes narrowed as she pulled off a perfect bitch face. Hanna knew she was about to get chewed out, but when Em was drunk, she was about as intimidating as a butterfly.

"No Hanna, I hate you touching me. You're repulsive. Now get your ass over here and spoon me."

Obliging happily, Hanna slunk her arms around Em's waist, her heart slowing as she finally felt soft Emily's stomach was. She fell asleep soon after, the side effects of drinking and taking care of a teenager wore her out.

The next morning Spencer bound in the room noisily.

"Haha Aria! I told you it would be Hanna snuggling Em this time! Twenty bucks please!"

Aria followed quickly behind, taking Mr. Jackson out of her wallet and angrily slapping it into Spencer's palm. Hanna rolled over, confused and slightly hung over. Her little spoon let out a whimper at the loss of heat before groaning, most likely because of the massive headache spreading around her body. Emily swore under her breath a few colorful words about how bright it was, and Hanna couldn't help but find it adorable. Catching onto what had just happened around her, she realized maybe she hadn't been so plutonic with Em.

She pushed the thought out of her head, not willing to admit that she was crushing massively on her best friend. For the next few days, Hanna skipped school, mainly to avoid Emily. She needed time to think, time to embrace how she was feeling. She knew she was in love with Emily, she didn't need to worry about crushing on a straight girl, but she still felt anxious about admitting she liked girls. Or a girl, to be specific. Making a snap decision, she texted her carpool group, saying she would be going to school and she needed a ride.

The next morning, Hanna spent a good hour curling her hair into loose locks. She spent what felt like years trying to pick out the most flattering outfit, and putting on makeup took her about twenty minutes. 8:07. They were supposed to be here two minutes ago. Here Hanna was, coming to terms with everything, ready to make a life changing decision, and her carpool crew was late. After what seemed like an eternity, Aria's car finally whipped around the corner, and she jogged outside.

Hanna didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before. Emily was looking at her with such pure and utter love, and a huge smile broke out on her face when she saw Hanna. The blonde opened the backseat door slowly, put her stuff down, and looked at Em. Aria, being the responsible driver asked Han to buckle up. Though she couldn't hear her, because the adrenaline coursing through her veins was unbelievably loud. Hanna and Emily's eyes hadn't broken contact, and both of their eyes were lidded with romance and lust. Deciding it was now or never, Hanna kissed Emily as if they had done it a million times before. She casually said, "I missed you babe" and buckled in. Caught up in the moment, neither of the girls saw Aria sliding Mr. Grant into Spencer's extended hand.


	4. Grinding

_ A:N/ I felt like writing smut so deal. If you don't like, don't read. Sorry it's taken so long to upload, working on three fanfics at once (This one, Dealing with Aftermath, and another Hannily fic I have yet to release) I appreciate every single follower and review, please please please let me know if there's anything I could do better, or any Hannily prompts you'd like me to write about. Kisses!_

Music blasted so loud the reverberations pumped through my body. I hadn't had anything to drink or smoke, I just needed to dance and forget about my problems. I was singing along to a stupid song, jumping up and down when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Expecting the worst, I shot around, prepared to be abducted or some other shit. Luckily, it was none other than Emily Fields. Knowing it was too loud to speak, we nodded and smiled. Seeing as the club was packed, it was better to know the person pressed up against you.

The first few songs were easy to dance to, up-beat and weightless. We easily entertained each other with shimmies and stupid moves like the sprinkler and the classic 70's disco finger point. Together we laughed and goofed off, trying to forget about who we were and what we've been going through. However the next song was slow and had a trance-like essence to it. Most took this break to pair up and sway dance, or get off the dance floor. I was about to follow through on the later when I felt Emily's hand reeling me back.

She took me by surprise, hell, the whole night she kept me on my toes. I was assuming she'd pull me away and awkwardly waddle. Instead she turned her back to my front and raised her arms slightly, dancing around me. Em let her head bow and rise with the beat of the song, occasionally changing directions, or grazing my wrists with her fingertips. For a while she stood in front of me, letting her arms move for her. I don't know what caused it, or why I did it, but my hands seized the opportunity and cupped her hipbones, keeping her in place for longer than she had planned. Her hands fell and she repositioned my hands so I was wrapped around her stomach, providing an easier duo. Now when she moved, I moved. She tilted her head backwards and began lightly rocking side to side. The song came to a close, however our moods hadn't changed whatsoever. I knew the familiar feeling of a tightening abdomen, and that whatever Em and I were doing was making me hot and bothered.

We stayed in our close proximity for a while, only breaking to move to a different, less violent area. Now we were facing each other, but neither of us were really there. Tonight we weren't Hanna and Emily, we just were. The movements came naturally, without thought. A specific song, or maybe the look in her eyes was what spurred the next motion. We had just been eye locked, when in a matter of seconds, I grinded down hard onto her thigh. Because I was wearing a thin pair of shorts, I knew Em felt the direct contact between my clit and her skin. She let out a pleasurably surprised gasp and gripped my shoulders for stability. I continuously grinded onto her, relieving and building sexual tension. I felt myself becoming wet, to the point where Emily's leg was now coated in a light sheen of my pre-cum. My hands, which had been on her hips, moved to her ass, and she bucked her hips, clearly excited with the way tonight was progressing.

After being teased, Em yanked me out from the club and threw me up against her car, her arms extended so I was pinned between her and the vehicle.

"Damn Fields, somebody's a bit worked up."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Deciding to tease her for a bit longer, my hand slowly moved from her knee to the top of her skinny jeans. While I was touching the inside of her thighs, I leaned into her and whispered against her earlobe.

"Are you always this sexy when you need to be touched?"

My hand still on her leg, I felt her muscles trembling under my touch. This wasn't the only sign of lust, she had let out a quiet whimper before clenching her fists against the metal surface. Though she quickly regained her competitive manner and traced a finger down my partially exposed cleavage.

"I guess you'll have to find out."

"Then take me home, tell me if you like what you see."

Without further prodding, the two of them practically leaped in the car and sped home to the Field's house. When they arrived, Emily slammed me against a wall, devouring my neck with sloppy hickeys, desperate for any kind of touch. I dragged her up the staircase on the way discarding my shorts and shirt. When we entered her room, I pushed her down on her bed, soon straddling her.

"You liked my grinding before baby, do you want me to do it again?"

She nodded under me, her palms flat on my stomach. I got to work, feeling the wetness soak through my panties as she muttered under her breath gasping for air. After I moaned myself, she quickly flipped our positions so she was directly above me. Em quickly ripped off her shirt before cupping my breasts through my bra. She was so natural all I could focus on was how her palms felt against my covered nipples.

"Please Em, take off my bra."

Instead she smiled wickedly, before removing hers. Her breasts were already perky, but taunting me, she traced her cold nipples down my skin to my stomach, making me let out a high pitched scream. Deciding she was pleased with my reaction, she unclasped my bra and began sucking on my nipple, twisting and twirling it around with her tongue. My hips thrust up against hers, and realizing I needed to regain control of the situation, to please her as well, I began unbuttoning her pants, helping her shake them off.

We were both left in only our panties, drinking in each other's bodies. She was still on top of me, breathing heavily, her breasts bouncing with every exhale. I leaned up against her so our nipples were rubbing each other, and my nails found my way to her back. Emily hooked a finger in my panties, and I left deep scratch lines down her back, as well as desperate whimpers. Instead of pleasing me, she went back to my neck, now making colored spots all around it, declaring she was the one in charge. Too horny to bother, I pulled her head back so she was looking directly into my eyes.

"I need you, please."

With that, she plunged downwards, taking my panties off almost immediately. She planted quick kisses against my thighs and before I knew it, she was going to work. Her tongue danced in between my pussy and my clit, always alternating to the other before I reached full pleasure. My hands clutched the sheets as I broke out into a thin sweat, needing release soon. Emily realized this and she circled the inside of my pussy once more with her tongue before quickly flicking my clit repeatedly. This sent me over the edge, cumming and screaming her name.

She let me recover for a minute as she lapped up my cum, gently rubbing her thumb against my thigh as she did so. As soon as I could breathe, I was eager to return the favor. I discarded her panties and used my forefinger to trace her entrance. I felt her throbbing and need to be finished off, so I slowly used two fingers to explore inside of her, taking my time to make the sensuality higher. Inside of her I scissored and curled my fingers and everything possible I could imagine. At the last second, using my other hand, I pressed against her clit until she came, cursing and mumbling as she did so. I licked my fingers, surprised yet eager for the new taste.

We lay next to each other naked for a while, trying to slow our hearts down before realizing who we were again and what we'd just done. Feeling the tension in her body, I quickly kissed her cheek and told her I didn't regret a thing about tonight, and I hoped we could do it again sometime. This seemed to calm her down for now, and she buried her head in my neck, hoping to avoid reality some more.

_A:N/ I didn't want them to actually kiss because I thought it would be a fun way to start their relationship. We found out we liked each other by fucking, but we found out we loved each other by kissing. I dunno I'm weird. Sorry if you guys didn't want smut, but there isn't much of it in the Hannily tag so I decided to add some._


End file.
